Frequently Asked Questions
These are questions that have been asked before numerous times! If you don't see your question answered, please go to the Questions forum. Thank you! ---- General Questions How do I make images appear as words instead of a messy link? : In the toolbar, there are two icons of a chain that should be similar. When you hover over them, one should say link. Click that icon and paste the image's URL into the first bar, and type the words you want it to appear as in the section labeled "Show As". Better explained: go to imgur.com, upload the image/gif, then copy and paste the link wherever you're wanting to put it, whether it's the feed or your tagline and then put .gif/whatever+words+you+want.gif and then it should work! : If you want something to have a name elsewhere (like on your tagline or on the feed), then you must save it on another website (such as Imgur) with that name. I want to talk to an actual Admin of the site. How do I do that? : Unfortunately, the website's admins are a rather secretive bunch, and we don't know that much about them! There is a contact option on Quotev, however. That's the only known way to contact them. If you want to talk to an admin of this wiki, message Anita, Yuri, or Fern! They're friendly and willing to help. Layout/Profile Questions Why won't it let me change sections of my profile layout? : Try putting the section you want to move between two sections. Then gradually move it up or down to where you want it exactly in the column. Where can I find some layouts? : This page has a list of layout accounts to choose from. After an update removed the coloring from layouts, some layout accounts don't have any "good" layouts anymore. But don't worry, there are plenty of layout accounts out there! A good layout account would be @artclub How do I make my own layouts? : There are several stories dedicated to teaching people how to make layouts such as: * Build a Box Workshop by @NaturaArtisMagistra * Profile+ by @luckiest * Lottie's Layout Guide by @vogueparis * Q for Dummies by @JWANG94 * Layouts 101 by @Shucks * Profile Help (Layouts + Editing) by @parallelism How do I change my URL? : Go into settings, and under general settings, there should be a section labeled "Username". Change that to the URL you want, but keep in mind, a lot of URL's are taken, and you can't use a taken URL! You can change the URL once every six months, so choose wisely. Story/Quiz Questions Why isn't my story/quiz/poll showing up in the index or recently created section? : It can take a bit for published works to appear in the index and sometimes they never do at all—no matter what. Sometimes they don't appear in the recently created section because of glitches. If your story was reported, but not taken down, it will not show up in searches. : Quotev will not recognize a quiz or story as "officially published" if it doesn't have a cover image or if it has irrelevant tags. Look for a post on your activity feed that says "Username has published story/quiz" when you publish it - this usually indicates if your quiz/story is public and searchable. If you're looking for a story or quiz by simply typing its title into the search, you should instead try to find it in the categories it's under and use the tags you put in it. Quotev recognizes tags much better than keywords. Is it possible to create stories or polls on Quotev using a mobile device? : Yes! There's no change in your ability to create things while on mobile devices. My story isn't saying I'm updating! : If you deleted any chapters, you'll have to get the amount of chapters you had previously, then the updates should resume. This is also a glitch that is sometimes triggered by hiding chapters. Sometimes, it just doesn't work! Quotev glitches like that sometimes. Is there any specific process for getting featured? : Not as far as us users know, no. It appears to be sorted by some algorithm. Category:Community Category:Help